1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an array antenna, comprising a set of radiators for the transmission or reception of microwave radiation, which radiators are distributed at least substantially homogeneously within the volume of an imaginary three-dimensional body, preferably spherical in shape, where each individual radiator is via an adjustable phase shifter connected to a transmitting network to choose a direction in which microwave radiation can be transmitted.
2. Discussion of the Background
An array antenna of this type is known from DE-A 28.22.845. For fire-control applications, however, this known array antenna is unsuitable for determining the position of a target with sufficient accuracy. For an accurate determination, it is required to generate for a target the error voltages known in the art, for instance in azimuth and elevation, for instance under the application of a monopulse antenna.
An array antenna of the monopulse type is known from patent specification EP-B 0.207.511. The spherical antenna disclosed in this specification is divided into eight octants by means of which the error voltages are determined by combining the output signals of the eight octants. The known array antenna is most satisfactory if a target is situated on an intersecting line of two dividing planes between the octants, because this would imply symmetry between the various antenna parts. For targets that do not fulfil this condition, the array antenna performance is suboptimal.